


I want to bite your lip

by Lovinglarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, and they get caught, blowjob, it's cold, poor them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovinglarry/pseuds/Lovinglarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't bite your lip Zayn, I want to do that"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to bite your lip

It was cold. So cold. They had promised a bit of sun for the afternoon. They were wrong. Zayn was standing in the middle of the field rubbing his hands together, trying to warm them up. He’d refused to wear gloves today. Actually the staff told him not to. It would have been a bit awkward with the autumn photo-shoot they were doing. Harry was running around probably fighting against the cool breeze. But Zayn hated it. They couldn’t reschedule. They had to do it. He envied Lou as she approached him, a large wool coat wrapped around her shoulders. She came up to him, her hands carrying her make up kit and ordered Zayn to lift his chin up.

“Lou, its freezing” 

– “I know babe….but you gotta suffer if you wanna look beautiful” 

– “Bullshit” he snapped as she enlightened his peaky cheek with a puff off bronzer.

Niall had a scarf. Because Niall had sensitive vocal chords. They didn’t want the little irish one to croak during concerts did they. Zayn pulled meanly on the dangling fur, making Niall squeak in protest. Lou handed him a chapstick. A cherry chapstick. He thanked her quickly looking over to the cameramen settling their material before walking over to Liam who had just dropped off the tour bus.

“Jesus I thought it’d be a little warmer” Zayn shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“You ready babe? Your lips looked quite dry you might wanna perk them up a bit” Liam warned poking Zayn’s cheek. Zayn nodded and caught the chapstick between his fingers. He unscrewed the top and stared at the shiny pink balm. He parted his lips and stretched them slightly before placing the stick on the lower half. He tried to ignore Liam’s burning gaze as he spread the soothing cream over his chapped flesh. The feeling was good. He felt like the wind was going to cut creases into his lips in any minute. He pursed his lips, raising his eyebrows at Liam who was staring intensely at him. Zayn could never resist it. There was always those days when Liam would look at him in that way….eyes half lidded, eyelashes thick and lips opening and closing. Liam wasn’t really aware of those intense stares he was giving. The other day Louis was kind of freaking out even if he already knew Liam was is another one of his daydreaming states. Zayn teasingly tucked his lips and slowly pursed them, trying to contain his grin. He failed when Liam shivered and blinked. He bit his lips while stretching them into a small smile. “Don’t bite your lips Zayn I want to do that” and then Zayn stopped. Liam’s voice just came out as a murmur but Zayn heard. He heard very clearly. Liam cleared his throat and rearranged his pants. Zayn dropped his gaze down seeing his boyfriend was trying to hide a potential /boner/.

“So I see you’re getting turned on by…cherry?” 

– “shut the fuck up. It’s like minus 40 degrees here it’ll drop soon.” But Zayn didn’t want it to end there. He hooked his finger into Liam’s belt loop and tugging him towards his chest. “Not here Zayn, you can’t…” and Zayn stuck his lip between his teeth again. 

“Fuck” whispered Liam.  
He dragged him out of the field, past the staff and the other boys. They had to be quick and discrete. They ducked behind a box just as one of the working guys turned around to set a huge camera.

“Come on” Liam breathed as he pulled Zayn by the arm into the tour bus. It was empty. Well not quite when they heard the water flush in the little bathroom. Liam quickly pushed Zayn into a ladder motioning him to climb up. Both boys barely pulled the curtain on the top bunk bed when the door was opening and closing.

“We need to be careful, our…” 

– “fuck it” Liam cut Zayn’s voice by sealing his lips on his. Zayn completely gave in as Liam brushed his tongue over the corner of his mouth. It did taste like cherry, making Liam want him more. And Zayn melted into Liam’s touch. He whined has Liam caught his lip between his teeth and started sucking. Zayn was rubbing his palms up and down on Liam’s back, warming them up, going lower every time. He gasped when Liam, laid on top of him, started grinding his hips, joining their groins together. 

“f-fuck” Zayn quivered his skin still cool against Liam’s hot breath. “I’m gonna warm you up” Liam nibbled on Zayn’s lips before slipping his tongue between them. Zayn threw his head back, bucking up. He felt his throbbing erection stuck between his thigh and tight pants. He really needed release. He let Liam roll his tongue, tasting and licking every inch inside his mouth. And Zayn was moaning. Not caring about how messy his hair and outfit would look; They had little time so Zayn urged Liam’s body off of him. He unzipped his pants and palmed himself.

“This is going to be messy.” Liam warned. And Zayn knew how to not do that. He grabbed the brunet by the neck and lowered his head. Liam got the hint gripped the base and took the length in his mouth. He bobbed up and down, making sure he sucked the slit, just like Zayn liked.

“Ugghh close” Liam picked speed rubbing his hand into circles, only increasing Zayn’s tightening feeling in his stomach. Zayn still had his hand on the back of Liam’s neck. He held him in place and bucked his hips up. He hit the back of Liam’s throat and bucked again, mouth dropped open, loving the way Liam’s mouth was tightening on his pulsing skin. Liam let his boyfriend fuck his mouth. He always let him. He watched through long lashes the way Zayn’s cheeks had gone red and puffy. He was nearing the edge. And Liam was right, two more thrusts and Zayn was coming into his mouth, the seed sticking in the back of his throat.

“Fuck Zayn” Liam wiped his hand with the corner of the white sheet. Harry would surely be mad. But he didn’t really care. Zayn was propped on his elbows, coming down from his high, barely hearing the sound of Liam pulling his zipper down. He moved his knees upwards so he was straddling Zayn’s chest and took hold of his own cock. His body was half bent, he had to press his palm on the wall over him to keep in balance. Zayn opened his mouth, waiting for Liam to just shove his length in. But Liam didn’t, only letting the slit rest on the point of Zayn’s tongue. He jerked his dick up and down, nearly chuckling at the way Zayn was struggling just to get the whole thing in his mouth. The sight was hot, and pre come was drooling on his lips. 

“Liam” Zayn whined, catching the head between his pink lips and sucking harder than he ever could. Liam threw his head back and thrust his hips, sliding his entire length into the tight heat. He let go of his cock placing his second hand next to the first one. On his knees, hands held up and fucking Zayn’s throat was one of the hottest things he’d done. His bum was rutting against Zayn’s clothed skin, making him squirm and whimper. He nearly pounded but found himself coming too soon. Zayn’s adam apple was lifting up and down as he was swallowing the long white streaks. Liam pulled out slowly. Watching has his cock was sliding out of those pink wrecked lips.

“Guys I know you’re in there we need to get moving!!” And the curtains were removed too quickly. Both boys hadn’t got the time to dress up. The curtain fell and Harry’s face showed up, half shocked as he stared right into Liam’s slick cock still resting between Zayn’s shiny lips.

“Are you fucking serious?” Liam shrugged and thrusted his hips again, catching Zayn off guard as he struggled to welcome the cock back inside his mouth. “Get out!!” Harry nearly yelled and Liam decided they had enough fun. He did catch the way Harry glared at him when he wiped himself on his pillow. He also caught the way Zayn applied a second layer of cherry lip balm on his now puffy warm lips.


End file.
